My Dawgs
"My Dawgs" is a song written and recorded by Michael Conor. The audio was released over SoundCloud October 19, 2016, with the music video uploaded on YouTube on the same date.Michael Conor (@MichaelConor). Twitter. October 16, 2016. In December 2018 he performed it at the X-Mas with Cassidy event. Background Michael removed it down from his SoundCloud and unlisted the music video on his YouTube channel in 2018, explaining he was just experimenting at that time. Later in December 2018 he made the track public again on his SoundCloud, then unlisted once more in February 2019. The song is sampled from The Notorious B.I.G’s "Juicy".Michael Conor - "My Dawgs" | Genius Lyrics. Genius. October 19, 2016. Lyrics Chorus Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall, buy it all with my dawgs 'Bout to hit the court, gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed, still hanging with my dawgs 1 Ridin' through the streets on the east side Hand out the window throw a peace sign Got fans in the stands with their hands up You can try to come close, but you can't touch So don't hate, 'cause we don't want none of it We're in your town, but we ain't even come from it It's just us, getting love where we came from Do it all with my dawgs since day one Might hit the mall, cop the J's that just dropped Hit the court JR with the jump-shotOver the lyric website Genius, Michael and his friend Jake Bopple provided explanations on a few lyrics. In this particular lyric, Jake Bopple wrote, "Michael is referencing Cavaliers player JR Smith who is known to have an excellent jump shot, he is implying that he has a very good jump shot." Going up all night, yeah we don't stop We're gonna rise from the bottom till we on top Chorus Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall buy it all with my dawgs 'Bout to hit the court gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall buy it all with my dawgs 'Bout to hit the court gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs 2 Uh, we never coming up short People lookin' at the whip that we riding in We're all 'bouta ball up at the court Ain't my crossover looking like Iverson If you stick to your roots ain't nothing gonna change you I'm like Ray, still with the same crewMichael Connor explained, "In this line Michael references fellow Cleveland rapper Ray Jr’s 2014 hit “Same Crew”." Ray Jr. helped Michael produce a few of his videos, and this may be a tribute to him. Ay, came in the game I'ma stay true Don't ever change for the fame, 'cause it ain't you It don't come easy like this, you can't beat me Can you even see how I write this? People think it's easy when they read or recite this They didn't believe me and now they see that I might just be up now I got the vision, they ain't seein' it though I ain't playing any games, in a league of my own And I got a small circle I be keeping it closed And maybe one day they'll be putting me on a throne (It's Michael Conor) Chorus Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall buy it all with my dawgs 'Bout to hit the court gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Ain't nothing changed still hanging with my dawgs Might've hit the mall, buy it all with my dawgs 'Bout to hit the court gonna ball on my dawgs 'Cause ain't nothing changed, still hanging with my dawgs Music Video The music video was shot and edited by SceneAmatiX."Michael Conor - My Dawgs (Official Video)". October 19, 2016. Notes and References Category:Songs Category:Songs with music videos